


No Blueberries

by extgb_rar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Sex, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extgb_rar/pseuds/extgb_rar
Summary: Y/n a well known and wealthy alpha past comes knocking on his door, his ex kenma nudges his way back into his life after breaking up with him with no explanation. Not only does this cause chaos but also parts of your past comes back to haunt you.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction includes suicide attempts and thoughts, violence, etc. You have been warned.

As the night sky reflects off of your face you pull kenma closer, nudging your face into his hair until it's all you can see and smell. "Promise me we'll be together forever." A he looks at you your fingers glide across his face, tucking his hair behind his ear. His cat-like eyes stared into yours, searching as he waits for your answer. You calm his worries with a warm smile. "Come on, let's not stress about the future, of course, we're going to be together after high school."

Your lips brush against his forehead, moving down to his nose as you plant kisses all down to his lips. "We'll get married, and have a family." Hearing those words calmed his beating heart.

"And have family picnics, family food fights, everything we wanted will come true...don't worry about our future." 

"What should I worry about instead?" With one hand you lift his chin towards your face. "Worry about me, because I don't think I'll be able to take my hands off you if I keep staring into your mesmerizing eyes." You tickle his cheeks with kisses, stopping once you get to his collarbone.

His head waved back and forth, pushing you away as he tries to suppress his laughs. "we're outside, what if someone comes?"

"Come on it'll just be practice...for when we're ready to have a family." 

"We'll have a better chance if it's during my heat period." His cunning smile catches your attention. "Mhm...nice try." In a swift movement, you get on top of him, gliding your hands up and down his chest. 

"You always get me so hot, just by looking at you." Kenma pulls your shirt, causing your face to move towards his. "Trying to take the lead? I'm starting to like this side of you." He gets on top of you, pinning you under his body. "Just relax while I make you feel good." His hands were as soft as a flower petal, gliding down your body only stopping once he reaches the bottom of your shirt. 

He knows that you have self-image issues so he waits for you to agree before carrying on. After nodding he proceeded to lift your shirt over your head. Tugging at your belt with his bare teeth as you watch him.

Out of everyone who knows me, why do you like me kenma? I'm the source of everyone's pain, the source of everyone's hatred. Nothing good comes from me being by your side, yet you pester on. I'm terrified whenever I'm near you, panicking about what-ifs and why...but I crave for you. I love the intimacy we have, every day I catch myself questioning why me, it shouldn't be you asking for forever. 

It should be me.


	2. Sophomore Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about y/n's struggles with family and life, digging his self deeper into a pit of darkness as he manages his day to day and school life.

“You’re the cause of our mother’s death, everything you do is pathetic...just die in the spot you’re standing in, no one is going to miss you.” Your older brother Kageyama stood in front of you disgusted by the sight of you. His words taint my body all over, it’s better to let him lash out at me, if it makes him feel better I’ll oblige. I’ve done my share of pain on everyone. “I’ll do it, I’ll kill myself.”

“Good, don’t go hanging yourself in your room. No one wants you haunting the hallways of this house, just off yourself at school.”

“Will that make you happy?” As you muster the courage to say those words you brace for the truth.“No, killing yourself will not bring back mother, and your just a pain in the ass.” Kageyama closes the space between the both of you. Ruffling your shirt as he pulls you closer. “Killing yourself will stop the disgust I feel whenever I see you, but it won’t bring her back!” As he backs you against the wall the pictures shake before hitting the ground. 

“You’re a coward alive and a coward if dead, you stink of despair and death. No matter where you go I’ll always be able to smell that scent, like a fucking mutt.” His grip around your shirt weakens as he walks away. “Walk yourself to school, I don’t want a mutt dirtying my car.” 

My family is among many of the wealthiest, we own businesses everywhere, of course, secrets will always shine brighter in the light. 

I’m the youngest of 3, my family isn’t just like any...we all are alphas. I can’t keep track of all the people who used me just to get what they want, is it because I’m a pushover? Or that I’m used to my brother degrading me every day that I just don’t mind? No point in searching for the answer, I’ll just keep my head down for now. 

The walk to school was quiet until you walked into the chest of a stranger. “You should at least buy me dinner to get to know me before we get down and dirty.” His devil-like grin was enough to clear your mind. He places his hands on your shoulder, slowly tightening them as he looks down at you. “Are you lost?” 

“Sorry I wasn’t paying attention, forgive me.” Before you could step away his grip on your shoulders tighten. “Are you going to Nekoma high? If you are I can walk with you.” Is he talking to me because he wants something? Or is he really genuine? His words tell me one thing, while his grip and smirk tells me another. That day, the day I was going to kill myself behind the school I had sex with him. Why not? My life wasn’t going anywhere. 

I wasn’t truly desired for myself but with what my body can do. “I couldn’t let the guys miss out on an opportunity like this, an alpha who’s a slut for dick. That’s rare.” Kuroo bites down on your ear before pulling out. The door opens and in came 3-4 members of the volleyball team. “Wow, kuroo he’s a site. Is this your little puppy?” Lev walks up, smacking your ass and griping until it bruises. 

“Don’t Let looks deceive you, his insides are 10x better.” Lev goes for his belt. “Allow me to be the judge of that.” That afternoon in the storage room you were pumped full of cum until you fainted, once they were done they walked out laughing. 

This is what I wanted, but why do I feel empty? It takes you time to clean yourself up before heading out of the storage room. As you weight for the bus, you couldn’t help but noticed the guy beside you caught up on his Nintendo. “Are you going to keep staring? Or will you say something?” You watch as he paused his game, looking up at you with an unimpressed smile. “I- I couldn’t help but noticed the game your playing, I was stuck on that same level for a few days.” His facial expression changed into a lighter one. 

“Okay then, show me.” He roughly hands You the Nintendo. “Now?” He quickly nods. 

You get comfortable by sitting down on the bench with him as you both wait for the city bus. “Oh wow, that’s actually pretty smart.” He leans closer, pushing his hair behind his ear. “You’re better than a lot of people I know, I’m impressed, Kenma.” He holds out his hand. 

Your eyes cast down, looking at his hands as if in a trance. “Oh...if you don’t like handshakes we can just high five.” He holds his hand upward but you still leave him hanging. “Are you a robot?” Shaking your head no he sighs. “That could have been cool if you were. As the bus pulls up you grab your things before heading on before him. 

To your surprise he sits next to you asking you about different video games, it felt like the closest you'll get to normal. 

His appearance was stunning, but his intentions were pure, this scared and confused you. “This is my stop, maybe next time I’ll see you bus stop boy, or maybe not.” He shows a small smile before heading off. As you walk off you watch as he disappears. I felt something with him I never felt with anybody else, was this appropriate? Normal? 

Standing in front of your front door you hesitate to open the door, the knob jiggled lightly under the warmth from your hands as you slowly walk in. 

“Tobio stop! You’re so mad and for what?! How long are you going to keep making y/n feel like it’s his fault?!” 

“Until the day he dies!” At the sound of the door opening they both look in your direction, you bow your head before walking upstairs. “You!” Tobio points at you while heading in your direction, following you up the stairs. 

“Tobio leave him alone!”

“Shut up Miwa! Your whore of an alpha brother needs to learn that there are consequences for his actions.” You quickly race up the stairs, slamming your bedroom door before locking it. “Open the door y/n! You can let the whole fucking volleyball team pimp you out but you can’t do one simple thing like kill yourself?! Are you that fucking miserable?! That you need a fucking audience?!” You can feel his rage through the door as he bangs on it. 

With each hit the door trembles as if it’s going to break. All you could do was stand in place shock. “You’re lucky this door is between us you slut.” His breathing was out of control, you’ve never seen him get this mad. “We can’t help that you’re our sibling! A mutt at that, but we have an appearance to keep up with! Getting called out while at work about pictures of you bent over like a puppet, I should have known you were the one to be bending over, you're like a little bitch in heat huh? Maybe you're an omega? Need your full of dick and cum to get you going?”

His words had truth behind them, you couldn’t help but cry as he continued his rant, sliding down the side of your bed with your head down in your lap.

“I should have killed myself a long time ago.” You whispered to yourself, reaching for the knob of your nightstand, searching around blindly until you feel the coldness from the silver knife you kept on your bedside It should have been me who was dead instead of her, how can I call her my mother when I never met her...all I did was murder her by being born. 

The pain will go away once I’m gone. The pain will go away if I’m gone. The knife digs deep into your skin, you let out a gasp, trying to suppress the temporary pain you felt. On both sides of the knife, blood dripped onto the floor. The once warm blood felt cold, wrapping you in a blanket of a void, completely empty, and dark. 

You don’t have to worry about me anymore tobio, forget your hatred of me once I’m gone, the boy who’s caused you the most pain in the world is ceasing to exist now.


End file.
